Hawkgirl/Prime
Hawkgirl can be unlocked through her challenge. Afterwards, she can be randomly obtained from Challenge Booster Packs or as a guaranteed card from the Tag Team Pack, but neither will unlock her for direct Promotions. Strategy Hawkgirl Prime is a useful character for getting the characters you need tagged in or out right away. In case of emergencies you can tag in a fresh character to take the hit, while land some in the process to devastate your opponent. For example, Luchador Bane upon tag in have a chance to stun and gain 25% more damage for 4 seconds, and Batgirl Cassandra Cain can reduce opponent's health by 25% upon tag in, which can deal heavy damage on characters with high health. After Hawkgirl's upgrade, she now has the ability to also Snare opponents upon tag in and tag out, making them unable to tag out for 5 seconds and dealing an additional 100% basic attack damage while opponent is snared. Common strategies are to use a DOT character then tag her in. Hawkgirl's usefulness surged with the release of the Tantu Totem and The Master's Death Cart, both having a strong power gain effect on tag in. With Hawkgirl and two teammates utilizing those two pieces of gear, her team can constantly toss around the opposing team with rapid-fire specials and little chance to retaliate. Interactions Good With *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain', Bane/Luchador, Nightwing/New 52, etc: Any character with an on-tag-in effect can use them more frequently. *'Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X', Catwoman/Batman Returns, etc.: Any character who can do significant damage over time will benefit from Hawkgirl's ability to snare opponents. *'Darkseid/Apokolips': Two of Darkseid's powerful effects are rinsed upon enemy tag-out, but they cannot avoid his effects if they are snared. *'Gear that incorporates tag-in effects such as The Master's Death Cart and the Tantu Totem': Whether they are equipped on Hawkgirl or on any of her teammates, Hawkgirl's shorter tag-out/tag-in cooldown means that whoever utilizes the gear could potentially take more advantage of the gears' tag-in effects. Good Against *'Ares': Her snare is very useful in keeping Ares from tagging out and wear him down without giving him a chance to use his powerful special 2. Even if he does manage to use it, the reduced tag cooldown also helps evading the block disable. *'Bane/Luchador': Her snare can also wear down Bane due to his low health. Plus, by preventing him from tagging out Bane is unable to gain his damage bonus upon tag-in, rendering him much weaker. *Any character who deals significant DOT, as the reduced tag cool-down will help evade it. Countered By *'Sinestro': He benefits from enemy tags ins and outs. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': Harley Quinn's passive can be dangerous to a team of tag-effects. Tagging in while she is tagged out will activate it, rendering Hawkgirl's passive irrelevant. *'Catwoman/Arkham Knight': Fast tagging will not help escape from Catwoman's unrinsable bleed. *'Batman/Gaslight': Characters who tag-in while facing Batman risk having a fiery grenade thrown at them by the Dark Knight himself, followed by a snare evasion. Abilities Here are Hawkgirl's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia Category:Stun Category:Snare Category:Prime characters Category:Gold characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Tag effect Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Characters Category:Cards Category:Console Skin